Pureblood Lovers
by Katniss Hyde
Summary: A story similar to Vampire Knight. Angelina is a thirteen year old girl that wakes up one day next to a burning house and meets two boys by the name Erik and Alexander. Erik and Alexander are both vampires so what will happen when she moves in with Alexander's family while she doesn't remember her past?


**Author's Note: This is my first time doing fanfiction. This story is based on Vampire Knight. If I get enough likes I'll keep posting. One more thing, please tell me how I can improve on the story line. Thank you**

**~Katniss Hyde **

_Chapter 1- Where it all began_

It all started on a chilly December night. That one night changed my life forever and I can't even clearly remember what happened.

That night was the first memory I can remember. I was thirteen when this happened. I remember waking up outside a burning house and seeing two men approaching me. What I thought at that moment was, "I have to run. If I don't they'll get me. I'm scared I don't want them to take me!" They were only a few feet away and I was so frightened at that moment that I couldn't move at all.

Then one of the men said, "Well look what we found here my friend. It looks like she'll make a tasty late night snake. Shall I capture her? Or do you want to?"

The other man replied, "You do it. I'm not that hungry. You can have her all to yourself if you want."

"Why thank you my friend. Now little girl, don't do anything foolish now. It will only take a moment."

At that moment he ran towards me with an incredible speed and in a matter of seconds he had me in his grip. At that moment I thought, "They're vampires! What should I do? He's about to drink my blood! I don't want it to end like this, not when I can't remember anything."

As I was thinking two figures came into view and the man stopped. He muttered something and told his friend, "A Pureblood has arrived. She must be someone special to this Pureblood and if that's the case I don't want to be in trouble with the Association. Sorry little girl, maybe next time." They left as fast as they came, but there were two things on my mind; one was what are Purebloods and the other was what Association? The two figures were now right beside me.

Now I saw they were two boys the same age as me. One had black hair and the other had blond hair. The blond haired boy was dressed in black pants, a deep blue shirt, and was wearing a white coat. He had a worried expression on his face, but then I looked into his blue eyes and it just seemed like I was lost in them. They had a sense of safety, trust, and kindness. As for the black haired boy, he was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black coat. He was wearing the same expression as the other boy and I also looked into his eyes. His eyes were a nice hazel brown and had a sense of kindness and forgiveness.

After a while the blond hair boy said, "Hello little girl. My name is Erik Payne and this is Alexander Bell." He gestured towards the black haired boy who was smiling. Then he continued, "As from what I can tell your home has burned down. Do you know what happened to your family?"

I replied, "I don't remember anything at all. All I remember is waking up and being attacked by those vampires."

Alexander said, "Erik, what shall we do?"

Erik continued, "We should take care of her. I think she was the only survivor of the fire. I don't sense anyone else here."

"Then we should head to my house. I suspect that this fire wasn't an accident," Alexander said.

Erik turned and looked me in the eyes and told me, "Little girl, there is something you should know. Alexander and I are vampires just like those two who attacked you are. Don't worry, we aren't like them. The one who attacked you was driven crazy and has almost lost his grip on humanity. Alexander and I are different, and I'll explain more about this later. Shall we walk to Alexander's home?"

Erik took me by the arm and we started walking. Alexander said, "Do you remember your name?"

I replied, "No, I don't"

"Then we should give you one. Don't you think Erik?"

Erik said, "Yes, we should. How 'bout you guys think of names and when we arrive we'll choose one."

I said with a smile, "That sounds perfect." Although I don't remember my past I'm in no hurry to remember anything. Then I continued, "Alexander, why were you guys here?"

Alexander replied, "We were here because we saw smoke and wanted to see if everyone was okay, and please call me Alex. Alexander is far too long."

"Okay, Alex."

"Much better. Now that I that I think about it, I wonder how you were outside. Oh well, somethings we'll never know. Now there are a couple of things you need to know before we arrive."

"What are they?"

"The most important ones are that Erik and I are from noble families. Erik is from a Pureblood family. They are at the highest ranks in our society. My family is a rank lower than Erik's. You have to understand that you will be around vampires and Erik and I will protect you. You will live with my family if Erik agrees with this and I will protect you. Vampires highly respect Purebloods since that have a pure lineage of vampire blood that isn't tainted by a single drop of human blood. No one will dare defy Erik or any Pureblood for that matter."

"Why will I live with you?"

"Because since those vampires know that Erik is a Pureblood and that he protected you they will go after you just to cause him pain."

"So, they think I'm someone special to Erik?"

"Yes, and since you know seem to have lost your memories I want to watch over you."

At that moment Erik said, "Alex, you are right. I was planning on leaving her in your care, but she must carry the same last name as you so we won't raise suspicion. You are to make sure no harm comes to her and you will teacher her how to act like a noble lady. I will give her a necklace that gives off the scent of a vampire so that she can pass as your younger sister. Is that okay with you two?"

Alex and I nodded and he said, "This will be fun. Erik you know my parents will do anything you ask them to. Will you please explain this to them?"

Erik replied, "Of course, Alex. Now we have arrived. Then what names have we come up with. You first Alex, then the little lady, and I will say mine last."

Alex said, "How 'bout Angel?"

I said, "I don't really remember any names. So, I don't really have an idea."

Erik then said, "It's okay. Now since you will be living in a noble family we can change Angel to Angelina. How 'bout it? Then I can call you Angel."

I say, "I like Angelina and Erik you can call me Angel if you want, same goes for you Alex."

Erik and Alex smiled. Erik was still holding my hand when we walked inside the Bell household. When we walked inside I saw that this house was truly a mansion fit for a noble family. Right when we entered we were in a huge room which was the living room, but instead of sitting down we walked right through the room and to the office of Mr. Bell.

Mr. Bell's office was just was you would expect it. I was a huge room with a desk, cabinets, and shelves full of books. Mr. Bell said, "Ah, Erik it is an honor that you came to visit us. May I ask who this girl is?"

Erik replied, "We found her outside the house that burned down just today. It seems her parents were killed and she doesn't have any family. Mr. Bell I came to ask you a favor."

"Erik, you know I would do anything for you."

"Mr. Bell I would like you to take this girl in as your daughter and Alexander's sister."

"Erik, may I ask, how will we keep the other vampires from finding out she's human?'

"Mr. Bell, I suspect this girl is a vampire, but not just any vampire a Pureblood. I may be wrong, but I strongly believe this is true. Mr. Bell your family has my trust, and right now I don't know anyone else I can trust her with. Will you do me this one favor? One day I will tell you why I want her to be in your families care." What? I'm a vampire? Then he continued, "I also think that she has not awakened as a vampire yet. I believe her vampire side has been hidden, but the scent of a vampire still remains. Even if her Pureblood side hasn't wakened she will be like a Noble Vampire now."

"Erik, she's a Pureblood? I agree to take her in not because she's a Pureblood, but just because you asked me to. You know I don't care about things like social status like other vampire families do. Erik what will I teach her?"

"Raise her just like Alexander. I have another request; can you teach her how to act in our society?"

"But of course. I am presenting her to society as my daughter, right? She is a Pureblood and I want to helpyou and her for when the time you will present her as a Pureblood to the world. She will be in at the same school and class as Alexander when the school year starts."

"Yes, you will present her as your daughter to our society and I expect you and Alexander to guide her. Mr. Bell, there's one more thing; she doesn't remember anything prior to waking up just a short while ago. Also, we agreed on the name Angelina."

"Ah, that is such a lovely name. I will file the paperwork tonight, but one thing. When is her birthday?"

I finally speak and say, "That is one thing I remember, it's October 22."

Mr. Bell said, "Well now that that's sorted out. Shall we go to dinner?"

Erik said, "Yes, and I think Angelina must starving by now. I will stay for dinner and then I must really get home. Alexander one more thing, do you want to teacher table etiquette or shall I?"

Alex said, "Why don't you teach her? Since you will be leaving soon and it seems like I've talked to Angelina the most."

With that we left to dinner. What I've notice in this house is that everything is so huge. With that said you'd imagine the dining room huge, and it was. Erik sat on my right side and Alex on my left side. When I sat down I noticed that a lady was sitting right next to Mr. Bell. She must be Ms. Bell.

Erik broke the silence by saying, "Ms. Bell I would like you to meet Angelina. Alexander and I found her next to a burning house. It seems her parents have died and I want you to take her in as your daughter and teacher all you know about how to act in high society. Of course let her have fun once in a while with Alexander. Don't worry about anything, Mr. Bell and I have talked this over and worked things out. As of today she is part of your family." He also told her the part of me being a Pureblood and that my vampire side hasn't been awakened yet.

Ms. Bell said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Angelina. From today on I will take care of you as my own daughter. Don't worry Erik, we'll have fun. I've always wanted a daughter."

I said, "Thank you for accepting me into your family. I'm very grateful to be welcomed into such a nice family."

With those final words dinner began. As promised Erik taught me basic table manners. At dinner I barely realized that I was wearing simple white dress, a coat, and boots. My hair color was black and my eyes were a hazel brown like Alex's. At least I won't have any trouble with people asking why I didn't look like Alex or Mr. And Ms. Bell. Dinner seemed to have passed by too quickly. At the end of dinner Erik gave me a necklace, the pendant was in the shape of a white rose.

I said, "Thank you, Erik."

He replied, "It's just a present. I hope you like it here."

We walked to the front door and he said, "Good bye, Angel. I'll come back in a week to check up on you. Now be a good girl and listen to Alexander."

I said, "Erik I'll try my best. Good bye." He hugged me and then left.

After he was gone Alex said, "I'll take you to your room. I had it prepared while we at dinner. I hope you like it."

I said, "I'm sure I will, Alex, but what about clothes?"

"I've arranged everything you could need in your room. It's all neatly organized. Tomorrow we will have class and in the morning one of the maids will wake you up. Angel, they will call you Lady or Lady Angelina. That is just how things are. Now we really should get you to bed."

Alex guided me to my room which was right next to his. Just in case I needed anything. When he opened the door I was surprised to see the room was huge. The bed as against the back wall in the middle and there were night stands on both sides with lamps. The bed looked like it could fit two persons on it. Alex showed me to the closet so I could get changed and ready for bed. I couldn't believe it was a huge walk in closet with dresses, night gowns, and shoes. Next, was the bathroom and it was a middle sized room that had a good amount of space and wasn't too big. Then Alex excused himself and left. I got ready for bed and I examined the room again. This time I noticed on one of the walls near my bed so I could know what time it was; it was 9:30, time for bed.


End file.
